


Crisis

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's relationship with Joel isn't exactly what he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

“Ray. More roses. From your secret admirer or whatever.” Geoff tossed the roses into Ray’s lap.  
Ray laughed. “It’s not a secret admirer. I know who it is.”  
“Oh? Do you? Who then?” Michael quirked an eyebrow.  
“I don’t have to tell you guys. It’s none of your business.”  
The guys rolled their eyes before going back to work, knowing they wouldn’t get anywhere. Ray picked up his phone, sending a text to Joel.  
Just got some roses. I can only imagine who sent them. Thanks. We still on for dinner?  
Joel responded a few minutes later.  
Well Tuxedo Ray can’t go without roses right? Take-out okay? I’m not in the mood to go out tonight.  
Ray sent back that it sounded fine and he’d see him after work before going back to editing. When work was over, Ray walked home to change before Joel picked him up to go to his place. There was a knock on the door before Joel opened the door.  
“Hey, Ray.” He called.  
Ray came out from the bedroom, smiling. “Hey, Joel. I’m ready to go.”   
Joel bobbed his head and they left to go back to Joel’s.   
“What’re you in the mood for?” Ray asked, kicking his shoes off the second he was in the door.  
Joel shrugged. “I dunno. Whatever you want.”  
Ray looked at him. “Ah, this is why you didn’t wanna go out.” He shooed Joel towards the bedroom. “Go change into something comfortable. I’ll get the food ordered and put a lame movie on.”  
“You know me so well.”   
Ray grinned. “Yeah I try. Now go.”  
When Joel left, Ray pulled out his phone calling the pizza place and giving them their usual order while turning on Joel’s Xbox and going to Netflix, pulling up a stupid movie they’d watched together ages ago. Joel came back out in sweats and a t-shirt when Ray was setting his phone down. He patted the space next to him and Joel sat down.  
“So.” Ray said turning to Joel. “What happened today?”  
Joel launched into a long rant about things that had happened that day. He paused when the pizza came to get up and pay for it, bringing it back over to the coffee table. He went back into his rant, not missing a beat, even while chewing his food. His rant slowly shifted from things that happened during that day to stocks. Ray hmmed and nodded along, knowing Joel just needed someone who listened. Joel eventually ran out of steam, sighing and running his hand through his hair.  
“Thanks for listening Ray.” He smiled.  
Ray nodded. “Of course.”  
Joel looked at his phone and look surprised. “Oh! It’s really late.” He got to his feet. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”  
Ray shook his head. “Nah! Don’t worry about it. I’ll just crash on the couch.”  
Joel stood for a moment, hesitant. “You sure?”  
Ray nodded and stretched out. “I’ll be fine.”  
Joel nodded slowly. “Alright. Well night then.”  
Ray grinned. “Night.”  
Joel turned and went to his room, leaving the door cracked.   
The next morning Ray awoke to sounds in the kitchen and the smell of bacon. He sniffed deeply and looked sleepily at Joel.   
“Smells good.” He said grinning goofily.  
Joel chuckled. “It is bacon.”  
Ray nodded and sat up, putting his glasses on. “Yeah it is.” Ray looks down at himself and makes a face. “Guess I’m goin’ to work in yesterday’s clothes.”  
Joel looks up. “Well you can either borrow some of mine or I can run you by your apartment and you can change.”  
Ray shrugs and stands. “I’ll just snag a shirt. I’ll just wear these shorts again cause I wear them all the time anyway. Can I borrow the shower?”  
Joel nods and gestures towards the bathroom. “All yours. Food’ll be done when you get out. You can go grab a shirt out of my closet too.”  
Ray nods and goes into Joel’s bedroom and digs through Joel’s closet, looking for the smallest shirt he can. He takes it and goes to the bathroom and showers quickly. He comes out when he’s done and sees Joel sitting down with a cup of coffee. Joel looks up when Ray exits and laughs.  
Ray pouts. “It was the smallest one I could find. Do you own anything besides fucking Texas shirts!”  
Joel laughs. “I went to college there. What’d you expect?”  
Ray makes a face and plops down next to Joel and starts eating. They eat in silence for a few moments before Joel finally speaks up.  
“You know you’re over here enough and everything, do you just like… Wanna move in or something?”  
“You’ve only got one room though?”  
“Ah, well I mean we can switch who uses the couch or put another bed out here or just like share my bed or something. I mean it’s big enough or whatever. I was just figuring since you’re over here all the time and you stay a lot sometimes. Makes some sense.” Joel runs a hand through his hair. “Ah, forget I said anything.”  
Ray shook his head. “Nah. It makes sense. I’m here all the time anyway. Might as well just bring my shit here. I like the idea.” He grins.  
Joel grins back. “Well, when do you wanna move in?”  
Ray shrugs. “This weekend or next? At least start with some of my clothes and my computer and Xbox. You know, the important stuff.” He laughs.  
Joel nods. “Yeah we can do that.”  
They finish eating in silence and leave for work. They smile and part ways in the parking lot and Ray heads for the AH office. He enters and Geoff eyes his shirt.  
“Since when are you a Texas fan?”   
Ray shrugs. “Well you know. Live in the area. Might as well.”  
Geoff nods slowly. “Sure.”   
He turns back to his computer and Ray sits in his seat, booting up his computer. After a while his phone buzzes and he checks it, seeing it’s a picture message from Geoff. He turns around to look at him but Geoff pays him no mind. Ray opens it and sees it’s a picture of Joel wearing the shirt that he is currently wearing. The only thing Geoff added was a winky face. Ray glares at the phone and tosses it down going back to his editing.  
\--  
“Jesus Ray. You have next to no clothes!” Joel laughs, looking at Ray’s closet.  
Ray shrugs. “I don’t really need many clothes. And I usually get a bunch of shirts from work.”  
“Cause you can rely on work for all your clothing needs?”  
Ray nods. “Yup. I sure can.”  
Joel rolled his eyes and walked out of the bedroom. “Is everything all packed out here? I want to start taking stuff down to the car.”  
“Uhh… Yeah, I think most of that stuff is good to go. Go ahead and take it. I’ll finish up in here.”  
Joel nods and begins to take boxes out to his car. He finishes goes back to the bedroom to see Ray stuffing clothes into a bag. He watches from the doorway and Ray stops and looks back, grinning.  
“Enjoying the show?” Ray laughs.  
Joel shrugs. “Just waiting for you to be done.”  
Ray nods and zips his bag. “Well I’m done. So we can grab these last few things and head out.”  
Joel nods and picks up the last few things that Ray couldn’t pick up, taking them down to the car and packing them in with the others. He gets in and waits for Ray to get in as well. They drive to Joel’s apartment in silence and unpack just as quietly.   
Joel sets the last box down in the corner and sits heavily on the couch. “What do you want for dinner? I don’t really feel like cooking.”  
Ray shrugs, setting his bag down. “I dunno. Pizza?”  
Joel chuckles. “We get pizza pretty much every time you come over. Chinese?”  
Ray thinks for a moment and nods. “Sure. Sounds great.”  
\--  
“Ray? You alright?” Joel asks, looking up from his beer as Ray comes out of the bathroom.  
Ray nods, holding his back. “Yeah, fine. Probably just slept on my back wrong or something. Or from wrestling around with the guys today.”  
Joel casts a quick glance at the couch then looks back to Ray. “I said we could switch who gets the bed. You can have it tonight.”  
Ray waves his hand. “Nah, you’re too big for the couch anyway.”  
Joel purses his lips, watching as Ray sits down. “Seriously. It’s not a big deal. I’ve fallen asleep out here before.”  
Ray shakes his head again. Joel purses his lips and takes the last drink from his beer, before getting up to get another. They continue watching their movie. When it’s over, Ray stretches.  
“You know, we can just share the bed.” Joel grinned.  
Ray chuckled. “I said I’m fine on the couch.”  
Joel scrunched his nose up. “Nooooo. The beds more comfy. It’ll be good for your back. Come oooooooooooon Ray. Pleaseeee.”  
Ray chuckles. “Really. It’s fine.”  
Joel wraps his arms around Ray, leaning towards the bedroom. “Come oooooon.”  
“Okay okay, fine.” Ray laughed and stood. “If it’ll get drunky to go to sleep.”  
Joel grinned proudly and stood to follow Ray into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto the bed, half watching Ray change into shorts before joining Joel in bed.  
“Seeeeee? Bed’s better.”Joel smiled.  
Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right and I’m wrong. Go to sleep.”  
“Mmkay…” Joel muttered, burying his face in the pillow.  
\--  
Joel awakes the next morning, arms wrapped around Ray. He smiles and watches him for a moment before carefully sliding out of bed and going to shower. When he’s done showering, he gets out and smells something burning. He frowns, wrapping his towel around his waist and leaving the bathroom.  
“Son of a bitch.” Ray mutters.  
Joel goes to the kitchen, smiling when he sees Ray. “Problems?”  
Ray jumps slightly. “Oh, I was hoping you’d uh.. be longer… And that I um wouldn’t burn these…”  
Joel chuckles. “It’s the thought that count. Wanna go out for breakfast?”  
Ray nods. “Sounds good.”  
“You should shower first though.” Joel smiles, wiping a stray bit of flour from Ray’s cheek.  
Ray laughs and runs his hand through his hair. “I should clean up here first.”  
Joel shakes his head. “Nah, go shower. I got this.”  
“But you always do so much.”  
Joel shrugs and wonders back to the bedroom to get dressed. “Then you can clean up after dinner.”  
Ray purses his lips. “Fine. I guess that’s fair.”   
\--  
A few weeks later Ray sits, fiddling with his phone, legs pulled up in his seat and waiting for his video to render.  
“Hey, Ray?”  
Ray looks at Michael. “Yeah? What’s up?”  
“Isn’t that Joel’s hoodie?”  
Ray looks down at himself then back to Michael. “Oh, yeah. It was really cold this morning and I forgot mine. Joel had an extra in his car.”  
“He gives you rides?”  
Ray looks back at his phone. “Well yeah. We live together. Why wouldn’t he?”  
“You two live together? When did that happen?”  
Ray shrugs. “A while ago. I was over there all the time anyway. Made sense.”  
Michael snickers. “How’s the sex?”  
Ray splutters, feet dropping to the floor. “W-what?!”  
Michael leans back in his seat, smirking. “Can’t be that bad. You always come in pretty cheery.”  
“I- Uhh… No. No no no. You’ve… You have the wrong Idea!” Ray squeaks, face turning red.  
“Oh? How so? You two live together. And you were together almost all the time before that anyway. You’re wearing his close now… And I bet Joel’s the one who’s been sending you roses for months. Dude, sounds like you’re together to me.”  
Ray opens and closes his mouth a few times, a look of panic crossing his face. Michael gives him a confused look when Ray doesn’t say anything.  
“Did you… Did you not know?” He asks slowly, fighting a smile.  
Ray punches Michael’s leg lightly. “Fuck you. It’s not like he came out and said it or anything!”  
“Where do you sleep?”  
“Huh?”  
“You live at Joel’s. It’s a one bedroom place. So where do you sleep?”  
“Uhh… Well…” Ray rubs the back of his neck. “I started with the couch…”  
“And now?”  
“We… share the bed…” He mutters.  
Michael snorts. “And that didn’t send up a flag that this was more than just a friend thing?”  
Ray shrugged. “Joel never pushed for anything more. And it started the first few times cause Joel would be drunk and it was the only way to get him to go to bed. Then it was just sort of habit to sleep in the bed.”  
“I can’t believe you’ve basically been dating Joel for months and you didn’t even fucking know.” Michael laughs.  
Ray huffs. “He never pushed anything relationshipy! How was I suppose to know?!”  
“Dude, Joel is kinda touchy around you. It was pretty obvious.”  
“I- Oh my god. Michael… I live with him! What do I do?!”  
“Calm down, idiot.” Michael laughs. “Do you like him too?”  
“Umm… He’s fun to hang out with. He can always make me laugh and stuff…”  
Michael laughs again. “Yeah. I’d say you like him. God you’re really oblivious.”  
“But what do I do?”   
“Tell him you feel the same? Start reciprocating his touches? Jump his bones in bed?”   
Ray turns redder and frowns. “You’re such an ass.”  
Michael shrugs and smiles. “You asked for advice. I gave you mine. Anyway, gonna grab lunch, wanna come?”  
Ray nods. “Yeah, let’s go.”  
\--  
Later that week, Ray and Joel sat on opposite ends on the couch, watching a movie. Ray stood, gesturing to the beer Joel held.  
“Want another?”  
Joel shook his head. “I’m good. Thanks though.” He smiled.  
Ray bit his lip and nodding, wondering off to the kitchen for a drink. He came back and sat in the middle, crossing his legs and causing their knees to brush together. He kept a straight face when he saw Joel’s cheeks turn slightly pink. They finished the movie in silence and Ray stands, stretching so his shirt lifts and letting out an exaggerated moan.   
“Ready for bed?” He asks with a smile, toying with the hem of his shirt.  
Joel swallowed and nodded. “Yeah… I’ll be in in a minute.”  
“Okay.” Ray called cheerfully, turning and heading for the bedroom.  
Ray stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Joel entered a few minutes later, stripping as well and slipping quietly into bed. Ray waited a few moments before scooting closer to Joel, nuzzling into his arm.  
Joel looked down at Ray confused. “Uhh… You okay?”  
Ray nods, resting one hand on Joel’s chest. “Yeah, just… It’s cold.”  
Joel hmms. “Well we can’t have that.” He murmurs, shifting slightly and wrapping his arm around Ray.  
Ray scoots closer, pressing himself against Joel. “Night, Joel.”  
“Night Ray.”  
\--  
Joel awakes the next morning with Ray pressed farther against him, one leg tucked between his. Joel watches him curiously for a moment before starting to try to untangle himself from Ray without waking the other up. He doesn’t get far before Ray’s arm tightens slightly around him. He looks down and sees Ray blinking up at him with a sleepy grin.  
“Mornin…” Ray murmurs.  
“Uhh… hey.” Joel replies, shifting and propping himself up on his elbows.  
Ray’s grin grows as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He leans up and gives Joel a quick peck on the lips before sliding out of the bed.  
“I’m gonna shower. I was thinking we could go out for breakfast.” He calls over his shoulder as he heads to the bathroom.  
Joel watched him go with a stunned expression, fingers pressed to his lips. Ray exited the bathroom a while later, finding Joel still sitting in bed.  
“Hey sleepy head. Get up. I’m hungry.”  
Joel looks up and starts to speak, getting silenced when he sees Ray in only a towel. He frowns for a moment before regaining some composure.   
“Ray, are you sure you’re okay?” He asks hesitantly.  
“’Course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You’ve just… started acting different.”  
Ray raises an eyebrow and walks closer to the bed. “Oh? Different how?”  
“Well… You’re like, really touchy now. I mean! I don’t mind it or anything… Just, it’s a little out of nowhere.”  
Ray shrugs and turns to the dresser, starting to pull out clothes. Joel watches for a moment before standing and walking up behind Ray. He carefully wraps his arms around Ray’s waist, pulling him against him.  
“Don’t you shrug at me. I’ll get the truth one way or another you know.” Joel grins, resting his chin on top of Ray’s head.  
Ray huffs. “It’s just… Well embarrassing…” He mumbles.  
“It can’t be that bad. I mean, have you listened to the stories I’ve told?” Joel chuckles and squeezes Ray lightly. “Tell me. Pleeeease?”  
“Fine.” Ray sighs after a long minute. “It’s just… well… I mean… I didn’t exactly know we were dating until the other day when Michael pointed it out to me.” He says in a rush.  
It’s silent for a while before Joel starts to laugh. Ray squirms around in his hold and turns, slapping him lightly on the chest.  
“It’s not funny asshole!”  
Joel’s laughter subsides a little as he starts to speak. “You… You didn’t realize we were dating? I… How does that even happen? I just thought you were shy or something. I didn’t want to push so I just let you take your time. Maybe I should’ve just kissed you to begin with!” He says, laughter picking back up.  
Ray squirms again, trying halfheartedly to push Joel away. “This isn’t funny. Do you know what it’s been like this week? Especially with Michael!”  
Joel smirks and holds Ray tighter, bringing their faces inches apart. “I can help make your week better if you want.”  
Ray pouts. “And just how will you do that?”  
Joel looks thoughtful for a moment before dipping his head down and pressing his lips to Ray’s. Ray freezes for a moment before relaxing and returns the kiss happily, sliding his free hand into Joel’s hair. Joel pulls away after a few moments, leaving their faces close together.  
“Well… We can go get breakfast then come back and play video games.” He pauses for a moment before smirking wickedly. “Or we can go get breakfast, come back, put on a movie and I can fuck your brains out on the couch.”  
Ray’s checks turn pink and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before nodding. “Yeah… I-” He swallows thickly. “Yeah, that second one sounds good.”


End file.
